Waiting for Superman
by Sonya Willow
Summary: When Darien leaves Serena, she is distraught- but then she meets smart, handsome Jack and falls for him. At first their relationship is sweet bliss. As it dissolves into a system of hurt and pain, Serena is convinced she's messed up. She withdraws from all she knows to mend the relationship. When it gets to be too much & her friends know, will they save her? Will her Superman come?
1. Prologue

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_She lay in the hospital bed, looking at peace for the first time in weeks. Her blonde hair was loose and long, falling off the sides of the bed._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Out in the hall, her friends were crying. How could it have come to this? How could they have let her get so far away?_

_Beep. Beeeeep. Beep._

_The little girl with the bubblegum hair sobbed, refusing to be comforted. She had failed her mother twice now._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_The man with the black hair sat alone, his face stricken. In trying to save his love, he had propelled her to her death._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_The soul of the girl in the bed stirred, drew deeper within herself. She never wanted to wake up. Here it was wonderfully safe. Out there, who knew what would happen. She drew her essence into a tight ball, withdrawing from the world._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_The murmuring voice in the minds of her friends all whispered the same thing: We failed again. We were supposed to jeep her safe. We were __**born **__to keep her safe. How many times must we fail? How many times will she lose her heart, lose the will to go on?_

_ ._

_It wouldn't be long now, sadly enough. They could see her heartbeat slowing, and each of them felt the agony of it. _

_Rini was terrified. The second her mothers heart stopped, her future world would crumble to ruins. Rini would vanish, as though she had never existed._

_Which was soon to be true._

_Beeeeep._

_Serena, how could you do this? Princess, come back to us. Please, Serenity. We can't do this without you._

_Come back._

_The girl's soul began to hear these words and uncoiled slightly. _

_And the Princess of Silver Millenium began to remember…._


	2. Chapter One-Meeting Jack

Serena woke up early for once, the morning it all started. She went down the stairs and sat at the table, rubbing the grit out of her eyes. Her mother gasped, suprised to see her.

"You're actually up this morning?" She teased, setting a plate of food and a glass of orange juice by Serena.

"Talk about a miracle." Commented Sammy, who had wolfed down his food and was sitting by the television while waiting for a reasonable time to leave.

Serena yawned and mock- glared at the both of them, her aquamarine eyes sleepy as she devoured her food.

"Thanks, Momma." the fifteen-year-old said, getting into her uniform."I think I'll leave now so I can make sure I'll get to school on time."

_Plus I could see Darien._

"Oh, you're up already?" Asked Rini, who was walking down the stairs. Serena smiled at the little girl. She was absolutely at peace, certain that her and Darien were going to be okay. After all, they had made it past Wise Man and the Negamoon, and surely their future was secure now.

She didn't know she would be facing another heartbreak as she walked out the door.

Serena hummed as she walked, an obvious bounce in her step. On impulse, she took a detour through the park and started skipping. All was well until she crashed headlong into someone.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, helping the boy up. He was a good two years older than her and wore a cynical smile.

"You're fine." He said, smiling."But you _could _ tell me your name. Its not every day I get knocked over by a nameless pretty girl."

He was cute, Serena thought as she surveyed him. He wore a casual outfit and looked like he was on his way to school. His hair was an almost white shade of blonde and his eyes were the sharpest green she could imagine. But, not as cute as Darien, Serena decided with a little smile.

"I'm S-Serena Tsukino." She stammered, blushing." And you are?"

"Jack." He replied confidently."Jack Izuna."

"Serena! You're knocking over innocent bystanders again!?"

"Like you were _ever_ innocent!" Serena shot back, leaping into the arms of her beloved with a happy squeal.

_For that one moment, everything was perfect._


End file.
